Harry Potter and the alpha stigma
by DeschenesB
Summary: Harry discovers a new power.
1. Chapter 1

Watching his godfather die and then hearing that bitch Bellatrix as well as all of those death eaters and Voldemort himself laughing at his death something in Harry snapped as he began to hear a voice in his head.

"Death is all around you and it doesn't matter does it?" the voice in his head asked.

"You're wrong," Harry replied.

"Am I."

"You're wrong," Harry yelled back desperately.

"This world is yours all you have to do is open up release it and kill until everything disappears before your eyes," the voice told him in a seductive whisper.

"Arrrr," Harry yelled in his mind as he began to feel power pour into his body before he began to laugh manically.

"Oh look Potter's snapped," Voldemort said to his death eaters with a cruel laugh.

"Aw is little baby Potter can't handle a little death," Bellatrix taunted him with a baby voice only for a beam of energy to hit her in the face and dissolve her like sand.

"Weakling your molecules will scatter like sand," Harry called out after getting up off his knees and standing up.

"She's gone what did you do?" a random death eater yelled out.

"Monster, devil, god, hero call me what you will," Harry said while laughing evilly.

"Monster I'll finish you avada…." A death eater began to say before Harry made him explode.

"Avada Kadavra," Voldemort yelled out and watched as Harry was hit with the killing curse only for nothing to happen.

"Analyze existence and release," Harry said pointing a hand at five of the death eaters only for a beam of energy to come out of his hand and cut them in half.

"He's a god," a death eater said before Harry appeared in front of him. "No please."

"First comes destruction, I create nothing, forgive nothing, save nothing I just erase completely." Said Harry before blowing the death eaters head up.

Watching all of this in awe, excitement, and horror are the entire order of the phoenix as well as Dumbledore. Harry's friends Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville as well as people from the ministry of magic like Fudge and Amelia Bones. Harry lifted his head up opened his eyes to the world for everyone could see that his once green eyes are now red with a pentagram inside them, and on his face is a very evil smile.

All of a sudden every death eater started to die in gruesome ways as Harry said, "Shatter, collapse, break, and disappear."

All of the death eaters died except Voldemort as he escaped leaving behind Luscious Malfoy. Harry spotting Malfoy appeared in front of him so fast that no one saw how he got there. Grabbing Malfoy by the throat Harry lifted him up into the air and began to choke the life out of him. Hermione noticing that ran over him and grabbed Harry in a hug and said," Harry you've done enough now stop."

"He's dangerous he has to die," Harry told her.

"Please stop Harry," Hermione begged him.

Listening to Hermione Harry slowly put Luscious down and then fell on his ass completely drained of all his energy. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Hermione dropping a sock on them and watched as they disappeared to his office at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore what just happened?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Well Voldemort and his death eaters attacked the ministry and Harry beat them all back with a power I have never seen before. Now I'm sure since there is now proof of what I have been saying all along you will now get rid of that pesky arrest warent?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah sure," Amelia replied while looking around at the death and destruction. "My god such power!"

"Indeed now I have to be somewhere excuse me," Dumbledore said before teleporting away.

"Yeah, yeah your excused," Amelia said still in shock over what she saw happen.

**(Headmasters Office)**

Appearing inside the head masters office Harry and Hermione fell next to each other on their backsides. Quickly getting off the floor Hermione helped Harry off the floor and onto a chair, kneeling before Harry Hermione looked up at him and noticed that he was still in shock. Looking at Harry in concern Hermione asked him, "Are you all right Harry?"

"Yeah I will be fine Hermione let's just sit here in silence and wait for the head master to get here." Harry said to Hermione with a voice filled with sadness and depression.

"Okay Harry whatever you want." Hermione replied with concern.

"Thank you."

**(A Couple Minutes Latter)**

Appearing next to Hermione head master Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. Looking at both Harry and Hermione he asked them, "Are you two okay."

"Yeah/yes head master," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Good now I think you two may have some questions for me why don't you ask and I will see if I can answer them for you." said Dumbledore.

"I want to know what Siruis died for head master what was Voldemort after in the ministry of magic?" Harry asked with anger in his voice.

"Very well a couple of years ago I heard of a prophecy this prophecy told that a young child would be born and that he would destroy the dark lord with a power that the dark lord knew nothing off. That is what was in the ministry of magic years ago Voldemort only heard a little of the prophecy he heard that a child would be born that could kill him." Dumbledore told Harry and Hermione.

"How did he find out about it if you heard it and told no one about the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"Now I didn't say that no one else heard the prophecy, an agent of voldemort also heard the prophecy well just the first bit. I found out in time so that the intruder only heard a little bit, but it was enough to get Voldemort to go after your parents." Dumbledore said.

"Who was this person that sent voldemort after my parents?" asked Harry with rage in his voice.

"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now about that power that you used at the ministry."

"Yeah what was it? What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know all I know is that I heard a voice in my head and then I was filled with power and destroying death eaters." Harry told them.

"A voice what did it say?" Dumbledore asked.

"It told me that death didn't matter and that the world was mine and all I had to do was kill." Harry said.

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore commented.

"Afraid of what?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"The power you used is known as the alpha stigma it is a powerful magic that lets you copy any spell that you have seen. That power is just the first part it's the second power that you have to worry about." Dumbledore said.

"The second power it's what happened to Harry at the ministry isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss Granger the power Harry used is the true power of the alpha stigma it gives the person who uses it a temporary boost in power equal to that of a god." Dumbledore said.

"I sense a but here what's the drawback?" asked Harry.

"The drawback as they say is temporary insanity while the power is active." Dumbledore said with sorrow.

"That's not good," said Hermione.

"Your right it's not good at all in that state you won't know who is who Harry will be uncontrollable he would attack friends and foe alike." Dumbledore told them. "That's why I want you to promise me that you will never use that power ever again."

Looking at Dumbledore Harry thought to himself, something's wrong here he's lying but about what I can't tell. While saying out loud, "I promise I won't use the alpha stigma ever again."

"Good now do you have any questions for me?" asked Dumbledore.

"No we don't head master," Harry said while signaling to Hermione to agree with him.

"Good now I think it's time for you two too head to bed."

"Yes head master," Hermione and Harry said before leaving.

Walking out of the head masters office Harry led Hermione to an empty bathroom where they could be alone to talk. Seeing that they were alone Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "What was that back there why didn't you let me ask any questions?"

"Because Dumbledore was lying to us back there." said Harry.

"What how could you tell and why was he lying?" asked Hermione.

"He lied about two things the first thing he lied about was the person who told voldemort about the prophecy, he knows who it was." Harry said with anger.

"Why would he lie about that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I will find out someday, and as for the second thing he lied about was the insanity and loss of control when I used the alpha stigma." Harry said.

"Really because I saw what happened when you used it you went mad and killed a lot of people if I hadn't stopped you, you might have killed more." Hermione said.

"I know and I'm grateful but that's not what happened I lost control not because of the insanity as Dumbledore said but because of the surprise of how much power was flowing through my body." Harry told her.

"Really and why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I can still feel the power inside my body and now that I know where it's at I can draw from it to power my spells." Said Harry to Hermione as he draws on the power of the alpha stigma making his eyes bright red with the pentagram symbol. "Like this see!"

"What the fuck!" Hermione said as she saw what was happening to Harry. "How are you doing that?"

"Simple it's all about will power if I will it then it will happen." Harry said as he waved his hand and created a seven foot tall gold statue of himself. "Do you see with this power I could do anything that is why Dumbledore doesn't want me to use it. In his own words I can be an equal to a god he is scared that the power would go to my head."

"That is possible but why didn't he just tell you that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said while thinking to himself. But it is suspicious with this power I could kill Voldemort as easy as stepping on a bug why wouldn't he want me to use it, I'll have to think on this later.

"Harry!"

"What! What did you just say?" asked Harry.

"I said what now?" asked Hermione.

"Well let's just go to bed now and we will talk about this tomorrow," Harry said to her.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was sitting in the come and go room thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days. The first thing Harry thought about was the death of his godfather Siruis Black, what bothered him the most was that at first he was sad about his godfathers death but now he felt none of the sadness that he felt before. The fact of the matter was that he barely knew his godfather, in fact the guy was basically a stranger to him. So what was the point of feeling despair and sadness over someone he hardly knew. The second thing that bothered him was the prophecy that Dumbledore told him about. Harry had an idea about who had issued the prophecy and if it was who he thought it was then the prophecy was probably fake. The fact that it was fake didn't matter anymore because Dumbledore and Voldemort thought it was real.

"And knowing Voldemort," Harry thought to himself. "He won't stop until either him or I are dead."

The third thing that was bothering him was that he was starting to believe that Dumbledore was against him or wanted him dead. "In fact now that I think about it Dumbledore has done so many things that are questionable."

"You don't say," a voice called out.

"What, Who said that?" asked Harry. "Who's there?"

"You can hear me," the voice said in excitement.

"Yes I can hear you now show yourself," Harry demanded.

"Hmmm, I have an idea." The voice said before a man appeared in front of Harry looking exactly like him except his eyes were a different color. Where Harry's eyes were green the copy's eyes were red with a pentagram glowing in them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked while looking at the copy of himself.

"Me well I'm your darkness," the copy said with a bow. "I'm everything that you don't like about yourself. I'm selfish, evil, greedy, ruthless, cunning, and smart, I'm willing to do anything to get what I want. I'm also your power what you call the Alpha stigma."

"What!" Harry responded in surprise. "What do you mean you're my evil side as well as my power?"

"Well when you were a baby after are parents had just died Dumbledore sealed your powers away. He also sealed your hatred, rage, and any dark or evil thoughts you would ever have." The copy said to a dumbfounded Harry.

"What, Why would he do that?" Harry asked in outrage.

"Simple it would have been hard to control someone as powerful as you, so he sealed your powers," the copy told Harry. "As for your darkness or evil well growing up with the Dursley's would make a normal person want revenge, but with your dark side sealed away you would never even think about getting revenge on those who harmed you."

"Your right," Harry said to his double. "I take it that the fact that I can think about revenge and how I can feel my hatred for the Dursleys that the seal has been broken?"

"Yes it has soon I will be completely absorbed by you, then you will be complete and have all of your powers." The copy said.

"I see," said Harry. "One more question, How do you know all of this?"

"Simple we remember everything or well I do as Dumbledore blocked that as well." The copy told Harry. "The reason I know what Dumbledore was planning well he said what he was doing as he sealed us up."

"I see," Harry said. "Now what?"

"Now I fuse with you and we become one," the copy said as his body began to turn into energy and flow towards Harry. "Oh and one more thing when we fuse you will find something was left behind by Voldemort."

"What," Harry managed to say before a bright light filled the room forcing him to close his eyes. What happened next shocked Harry so bad that he fell on his ass. Power filled his body but what shocked him was the memories that filled his mind. The first memory was when Dumbledore sealed him, next was a memory of himself and Hermione dating in his third year before Ron found out and Dumbledore erased and replaced those memories with different ones. Third were memories of a young Voldemort growing up, going to Hogwarts, becoming a dark lord, and killing his parents. But what made him so shocked as well as angry was the memory of Snape telling the prophecy to the dark lord in exchange for his mother to become Snape's slave. Right then and there Harry vowed to kill Snape not only was he responsible for the death of his family but he had the gull to make his life harder at school.

Calming himself down Harry went over the new memories and found out what Voldemort did to make himself immortal. Looking around the come and go room Harry thought out loud, "I need the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

After saying that the diadem appeared right in front of Harry, using the killing curse Harry destroyed the soul fragment in the diadem. Seeing that one more soul fragment of voldemort's was gone Harry got up and left the come and go room to look for Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the hallway Harry headed to the griffindor common room while thinking about what just happened. Reviewing Voldemort's memories Harry discovered several spells that would come in handy when dealing with his enemies or people that betrayed him. the first spell that he would use was the exploding penis curse, using it on Ron will cause his penis to explode and if he's not treated right away he will die of blood loss.

"Password?" A voice asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Courage," he replied as the portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal the empty common room. Standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls room Harry used his new powers to suppress the charms on the stairs allowing him to use them without the alarms going off. Walking up the stairs Harry heard a voice that sounded like Lavender a class mate in fifth year like Hermione and himself. Startled by this Harry instinctively used his new powers to turn himself invisible so that no one would see him. looking at his hands Harry thought to himself wow as he continued moving up the stairs. Looking around the girls room Harry noticed that no one was there, knowing that he had heard someone he looked around a found a door at the other end of the room. Approaching the door Harry realized that if he opened it then someone would know that there was a person here invisible. Trying to come up with a way into the room Harry placed a hand on the door when all of a sudden it fell through as if the door wasn't there. walking through the door Harry entered the room only to freeze in shock because instead of just another room he had walked into a bathroom. Standing there Harry felt himself get an erection at the sight before him because right there in front of him was three beautiful girls naked taking a shower. Watching the Girls shower Harry looked over Ginny Weasley taking in everything from her tight backside, to her hairy pussy, and to her b-cup breasts. Moving his eyes to Lavender he checked her out as well, Harry couldn't help but touch himself at her d-cup breasts, and her pussy which had trimmed hair in the shape of a lightning bolt. But what got Harry was his female friend Hermione standing under the water her hair flowing down her back, her c-cup breasts and perky nipples sticking out. The only problem was that he couldn't see her pussy from this angle because her leg was in the way.

Startled out of his thoughts by Lavender and Ginny turning off their showers Harry heard Ginny say. "Hermione me and Lavender are done we'll see you later okay?"

"Sure I'll be out in a while," Hermione replied as Ginny and Lavender left the bathroom.

Moving around so that he could get a better look at his female friend Harry didn't watch where he was going and tripped over a bucket and fell against a shower stall losing his invisibility.

"Who's there?" Hermione yelled out as she turned off the shower and came out of her stall. Looking around she noticed a person leaning next to a stall she realized that she knew him and that it was her best friend Harry. "Harry what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?"

Noticing that his invisibility was gone and the jig was up Harry told her the truth. "Um yes I was."

"I see," Hermione said blushing brightly at the fact that her friend was doing that to her.

Getting up Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her deeply on the lips before saying, "Your so beautiful."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really," he told her as he moved his right hand down to her pussy and lightly ran his fingers over it getting a moan out of her.

"Oh Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked moaning out as Harry stuck a finger into her sliding it in and out.

"Just relax," Harry said as he stuck a second finger into her and began to thrust them faster and faster. Soon Hermione screamed out as she came causing her to fall up against Harry.

"Let me return the favor," Hermione said to Harry while trying to catch her breath. Pulling out Harry's nine inch cock Hermione kissed and licked the head before engulfing it with her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth Hermione sucked Harry off while licking the underside of his cock. After a couple of minutes sucking him off Hermione felt his cock twitch and heard him moan out that he was going to cum. Taking her mouth off of his cock Hermione moved out of the way and jerked him off with her hand.

"Oh god I'm cumming," Harry moaned out as he shot his load all over the floor of the bathroom. Coming down from his orgasm Harry used his magic to clean off his cock as well as the floor. Looking to Hermione he said, "That was great Hermione thanks."

"You're welcome, now why did you come looking for me?" she asked as she got up off the floor.

"Oh, well I'll tell you later when you finish up in here." Harry said to her as he made his way to the bathroom door.

"Okay but don't forget to use your invisibility on the way out," Hermione said reminding him.

"Thanks I almost forgot about that," Harry replied as he left and went down stairs to wait for Hermione.

"That was great," Hermione said to herself excited at the fact that Harry was so interested in her. Deciding to think about it later Hermione went back to finish her shower as fast as she could wanting to know what Harry had needed to talk about.

**(Dumbledore's office)**

Sitting at his desk deep in thought Dumbledore wondered how Harry activating the alpha stigma would mess his plans for the magical world. Waving away his thoughts Dumbledore watched as his spy Snape limped into his office.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The dark lord was really angry at what happened in the department of mysteries," Snape told Dumbledore.

"I see what happened at the meeting?" he asked wondering at how Voldemort would take the news that Harry awakened the alpha stigma.

"The dark lord demanded to know how Potter was able to do all that he did, I told him what you said I should." Snape said.

"I see how did he take it?"

"Not well when he found out that Potter had the alpha stigma he went into a rage and killed several death eaters and injured many more." Snape told Dumbledore grimacing at remembering what happened.

"That's not good! What happened next?" Dumbledore asked.

"After he calmed down he went quiet real quiet and then he said that Potter having the alpha stigma changed nothing he would still die by his hand." Snape told him.

"I see so Voldemort's plans remain unchanged?" he asked Snape.

"Yes his plans are still the same."

"Good, good, now go get checked out by madam Poffrey," Dumbledore told Snape.

"Alright," Snape said as he left.

Watching as Snape left Dumbledore thought to himself. "This is good soon I'll fake my death and then when Harry dies fighting Voldemort I'll come out and kill the dark lord making sure I will go down as the greatest wizard to ever live." Bursting out laughing Dumbledore calmed down after a while and popped a lemon drop into his mouth while smiling evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down on a couch in the griffindor common room Harry waited for Hermione to come down from the girl's dorm so that they could talk. Sitting there Harry thought about what he was going to say in order to convince Hermione that not only was Dumbledore evil but he erased their memories about the fact that they were going out with each other. Thankfully he didn't need to wait long because coming down the stairs was his best friend and hopefully girlfriend.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as she came closer to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Not here let's go to the come and go room," Harry said as he got up and started to leave the common room.

"Hey Harry wait for me," Hermione called out as she ran to catch up with him.

Five minutes later Harry was standing outside of the come and go room with Hermione. Passing back and forth three times while mumbling to himself that he need a place to talk to Hermione without any interruptions, Harry soon stopped and watched as a door appeared opening the door Harry pointed into the room and said, "Ladies first."

"Well thank you Harry," Hermione said giggling as she entered the room.

Walking into the room behind her Harry saw that the room had anticipated everything he needed to prove to Hermione that he would be telling the truth. There was a couch to sit on and a pensive that would allow him to show her his memories. Following Hermione to the couch Harry sat down next to her and pulled out a couple of memories for her to watch inside the pensive. Motioning to the pensive Harry put his memories into it and said, "Here Hermione look at these memories and then we'll talk about them."

The first memory that Hermione was seeing was when Dumbledore sealed his powers and talked about his plans for the future. Next was the memory of Hermione and himself dating in third year before Ron found out and Dumbledore erased and replaced those memories with new ones. The next memories she saw were about Voldemort growing up and him becoming a dark lord then his death. The last memory she saw was the memory of Snape asking Voldemort to spare his mother in order for Snape to have her as his slave. Coming out of the memories Hermione looked up to Harry in shock and asked, "Where did you get these from?"

"Well after everything that happened I needed to get away and think about all that I went through," Harry told her before continuing with his story. "So I went to the come and go room, while there I decided to use my new powers to break the connection between myself and Voldemort those memories appeared after I broke the connection."

"I see but how did you get Voldemort's memories?" Hermione asked curious on how that happened.

"When you were watching his memories did you see the part about a horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did," Hermione said before her eyes went wide in realization. Turning to Harry in shock she asked, "That connection was a horcrox but how?"

"When Voldemort tried to kill me he had already done the ritual to create a horcrux. When the killing curse back fired it ripped a piece of his soul off and landed in my scar." Harry explained.

"Okay that explains that but what I don't understand is why is Dumbledore doing all of this, could it be that he knew you were a horcrux and thought that you had to die in order to get rid of it?" Hermione asked trying to make sense of everything.

"That's a possibility but I don't think it's the reason he is doing this." Harry said before continuing, "I think he's just power mad and wants to have it all to himself."

"Maybe but something's wrong," Hermione said before shaking her head in frustration.

"Yes something is wrong," Harry said before asking. "Do you think the Weasley's are in on his plans?"

"I don't know Ron is for sure after all when he found out about us dating Dumbledore found out and erased out memories." Hermione replied.

"Yes Ron is in on Dumbledore's plans for sure but I think Molly is in on it as well." Harry told her.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked in shock at the very thought that someone who was so nice to them could do something so wrong.

"Because when I was eleven and on my way to platform nine and three quarters I couldn't find it when all of a sudden the Weasley family came through yelling out loud where is platform nine and three quarters. You would think that with how many times they came to Hogwarts they would know where the platform was." Harry explained to Hermione.

"Yes dam it they were in on it," Hermione said as she jumped up from her seat and begun pacing back and forth.

"Yeah I thought so as well," Harry said in agreement.

"But why would someone so light sided like the Weasleys and Dumbledore do something like this?" Hermione asked as she sat down in frustration over everything she found out.

"Well I know why the Weasleys would do something like this but not Dumbledore," Harry said catching Hermione's attention.

"Tell me," Hermione demanded wanting to know why they would do this.

"Almost all of the magical world grew up being told that Dumbledore was the leader of the light even the Weasleys grew up this way. By growing up like this it's exactly like a cult, what do you think would happen to someone who had a different view then what Dumbledore had?" Harry asked.

"They would probably be considered dark and against the light therefore an enemy," Hermione said as her eyes widened in shock before saying, "This is bad we can't do anything about Dumbledore or else we'll be thought of as going dark by his followers."

"Yeah that is exactly what I thought as well," Harry said as he slumped back into his chair in disappointment.

"This is bad what are we going to do?" Hermione asked as she got up and began to pace back and forth nervously.

"I don't know but I do have an idea," Harry said getting Hermione's full attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We play along and then when Voldemort's dead we run for it somewhere tropical," Harry said explaining his plan.

"That's a nice plan Harry but I don't want to run I want to fight," Hermione replied.

"I know but we don't have the man power Dumbledore has the entire light side working for him, Harry tried to say only to be interrupted by someone.

"I don't think he has the entire light side under him after all me and my aunt don't follow him," Susan Bones said as she came out of the darkness surprising both Harry and Hermione before dropping an even bigger shock to them both. "And as for man power well I think I can help you with that."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in a compartment on the Hogwart's express on his way home from school Harry thought back to about two weeks ago when he and Hermione were interupted in the come and go room by Susan Bones.

**(Flashback)**

"I don't know but i do have an idea," Harry said getting Hermione's attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We play along and then when Voldemort's dead we run for it go some where tropical." He replied explaining his plan.

"That's a nice plan Harry but i don't want to run i want to fight," Hermione replied with anger at the thought of running away like a coward.

"I know but we don't have the man power that Dumbledore has, he has the entire light side working for him." Harry said only to be interupted by someone.

"I don't think he has the entire light side under him after all me and my aunt don't follow him," Susan Bones said as she came out of the shadows surprising both Harry and Hermione before dropping an even bigger shock to them. "And as for man power i think i can help you with that."

"Susan what are you doing here and how much did you hear?" Harry asked nervous about what she may have heard and that he might be forced to hurt someone he called a friend if she knew to much.

"I've been here for awhile so i heard everything that you two talked about," she replied only to go wide eyed as she was lifted up in the air by a red eyed Harry.

"Then i'm sorry but you can't be allowed to remember what you heard here," Harry said as he prepared to wipe her memories for the past hour only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Wait Harry i want to hear what she was going to say," Hermione said stopping him from erasing Susan's memories.

"Fine but if i don't like what i hear then she's leaving this room with no memories of what we talked about," he replied as he slowly lowered Susan back down to the ground.

Once back on the ground Susan cleared her throat and said, "Well that was unexpected."

"Yes well i'm trying to keep myself and Hermione alive so say what you were going to say or i'll have no choice but to erase your memories for the past hour." Harry told Susan.

"Fair enough," Susan replied before saying. "Dumbledore isn't as respected by the light side as you may think."

"Why do you say that everyone in school that i've talked to has always either sided with the dark lord or Dumnledore," Harry asked interuptting Susan.

"That may seem like the truth but most of them were just saying things like that in order to hide who they truly sided with," Susan explained. "Most will say that they either side with Dumbledore, the dark lord, or the ministry in public but in reality thier completely against all three."

"Okay i can see that but how does this help me and Hermione?" Harry asked wondering where Susan was going with this.

"Well my aunt and i are part of a group who want the dark lord defeated, Dumbledore in jail, and the ministry changed into something that will help the people." Susan explained to both Harry and Hermione.

"If this group exists then why haven't they done anything to help us or to stop Dumbledore and the dark lord?" Hermione asked curious as to why she's never heard of this group.

"That's because were missing something that would allow us to truly become a power and fight back," Susan replied.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"You," Susan said surprising both Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked curious about why she and her group needed him.

"Well what we were missing wasn't you personally but someone with your power working with us." Susan explained only to be interupted by Hermione.

"I get it the dark side has Voldemort while Dumbledore is on the other side what your side was missing was someone that could either match or over power them both." Hermione said getting a smile and nod of comfirmation from Susan.

"That's correct," Susan replied as she continued her explaination. "My aunt is currently our leader but her power is no match for either Dumbledore or the dark lord, if she tried to fight them they would easily crush her like a bug."

"Okay i can understand that but why hasn't she used secrecy and poisoned or attacked without them knowing, if she did that then there's a chance she could have defeated Voldemort or Dumbledore?" Harry asked knowing that in war such tactics were something that could shift any fight in their favor.

"Because such a tactic would only be capable of being used once if she attacked Voldemort like that then Dumbledore would be prepared for it, and if she used it against Dumbledore well that would make things worse don't you think?" Susan replied sarcastically.

"Yes i see what you mean," Harry said before getting to the point and saying. "Very well talk to your aunt and i'll meet up with her to see if we can come to an agreement."

"Of course i'll get back to you in a couple of days." Susan replied as she got up and left the room.

After Susan left Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "So what do you think about all this?"

"I think that we'll have to be cafeful this could turn out to be a great thing or it could be a trap of somekind, either way i think we should meet up with Susan's aunt and go from there." Hermione said answering Harry's question.

"I agree if it's not a trap then we will have some allies in our fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore." he replied agreeing with Hermione.

"And if it is a trap?" she asked in curiousity.

"Then we'll spring it and learn what we can anout our enemies," Harry told her causing Hermione to nod in agreement. getting up he extended a hand to Hermione and said, "Let's get going we have plans to make."

"Alright," she replied as Harry helped her up and walked ahead off him leaving the come and go room.

**(Flashbach End)**

A week later Susan came to them with a portkey that was set to take them to a meeting place where her aunt would be. making sure that they had a couple of back up plans in order to escape incase this was a trap they sat back and waited for when the portkey would activate taking them to a meeting that would change their lives forever.


End file.
